madelinefandomcom-20200214-history
Madeline at Cooking School
''Madeline at Cooking School ''is an episode in Season 1 of Madeline. Summary On a rainy day, Mrs. Murphy, the cook, comes down with the flu, so the girls (and their friend Pepito) must make lunch for Lord Cucuface. Unfortunately, the food they make turns out to be nasty (even for the mice), so he enrolls the children in cooking school. Plot On a clear day, Miss Clavel and her students are taking a walk through the park. They encounter picnickers enjoying their food on a Sun Afternoon. Suddenly; a storm rolls in, Miss Clavel and her students rush out of the park covering their heads while it is raining. Madeline pauses and saw a depressing sight; homeless street children taking food that is left behind from the picnickers outside. Miss. Clavel tells Madeline, "they must hurry and get out of the rain". After arriving back at school, they find their cook laying in bed; with a cold-sickness. Upon hearing a knock at the door, Ms. Clavel just remembered that Lord Cucuface and the Trustees were suppost to join them for lunch Today. Ms. Clavel worried; without Mrs. Murphy "to whom shall serve them?" The girls decide to cook lunch by themselves, assisted by Pepito. He suggested to "add assortment spice ingredients to their butter sandwiches", the greatest chefs does it all the time". The meal proves to be a disaster; even the mice hated the sandwiches. Lord Cucuface decides to enroll the children in cooking school which takes place each Wednesday, Pepito accompanies the girls as well. The cooking instructor, Chef Flambe, introduces the students to high quality cuisine presentation. Unfortunately, the first few lessons goes badly. Students were barely make any progress; Chef Flambe becomes frustrated, and tells the group "that at this rate, they will never graduate". Madeline rallies the girls, urging them to try harder and not disappoint Lord Cucuface.￼ After this; the girls begin improving drastically. Chef Flambe is impressed with their progress and their efforts; eventually the day of their final test came and arrived they must present their Meal Dishes. The girls and Pepito made a delicious assortment of recipes, from desserts, to the main course meal. Madeline notices the two street children she encountered earlier at the park. Madeline fed them her roasted chicken while Chef Flambe examined their recipe on each students plate that has been made. All went well, until he arrived at the end of the line. Madeline had nothing left on her plate, She was only student to who has failed the test and not received a diploma. ￼ As Madeline and the students left for home, the two street children wave to Madeline and thank her for her kindness. Miss Clavel recognized Madeline's actions, and praised her for her modesty and compassion. As the girls hang their diplomas that evening, Madeline is still feeling upset for having failed her test. Just then, Miss Clavel shows up with an even bigger diploma, recognizing Madeline's Humbleness: The Children agree. A few days later, Lord Cucuface arrives with the Board of Trustees for lunch. The girls demonstrate their cooking skills in front of Lord Cucuface and he was impressed. Miss Clavel holds them up and tells him that "they were making the food for the needy children who needed more than them". Lord Cucuface and The Board of Trustees praises them for their compassion as they left out the door. Madeline left them with a Cheese sandwiches for lunch; not to spoil their appetite. The Girls had left over food perishable for dinner, Lord Cucuface and the Trustees await for them to return. After Dinner was over: even the Mice got to eat the crumbs off the floor. Characters * Madeline * Miss Clavel * Eleven girls * Pepito * Lord Cucuface * Mrs. Murphy (doesn't speak) * Dr. Cohn (doesn't speak) * Chef Flambé * Hungry children Song There's Really Nothing to It Trivia * In this episode, the girls and Miss Clavel do not leave the house at 9:30am (their usual time). Instead, they leave at 12:09pm. Category:Episodes